1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more specifically, to a method for utilizing multiple display devices to display a single text.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of electronic devices and portable computing devices allows people to access information anywhere. Electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other personal computing devices can be used to read documents in any location.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a mobile phone 10 according to the prior art. The mobile phone 10 contains a display 12 such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is used to display text and images. As shown in FIG. 1, the display 12 currently shows a text message. Unfortunately, the dimensions of the display 12 limit the amount of text that can be displayed at one time. Typical displays have a limited number of columns and rows that can be used to display text characters. While text documents can still be read on the display 12 of the mobile phone 10, the limited dimensions of the display 12 mean that a user of the mobile phone 10 has to constantly scroll down to read a next screen of text. As an example, FIG. 1 depicts the display 12 as only being able to show the words, “The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.”
Although FIG. 1 shows a mobile phone 10, the small dimensions of the display 12 of the mobile phone 10 are representative of the problems of small displays used on other electronic devices such as PDAs.